The Prologue
The Prologue is a tutorial section of the game when you can learn basic game mechanics. It lasts from Day 1 till Day 13 of Summer, Year 1 - the day before your 13th birthday. It focuses on you and your daily life with Father and your Sibling at Willowdown Farm. During those days you receive simple tasks from Father, rewarded with pocket money you can find on a desk next to your bed. The Prologue ends with you signing a pact with Mr. Fairweather and 3 years' time skip. You wake up on your 16th birthday, one day before Autumn starts. After this, you can cross the North Gate and freely discover the rest of the world. Chronology Day 1 *'Meet Father' special "Go and talk to your Father on the farm" *'Pick a dandelion 'daily "The future. The polar ice caps have melted. Apes run amok with machine guns. People solve murders before they happen by looking at their little balls. And the people of Quill tell the time by picking dandelions. Nature is the best technology. " *'Unlock map on Willowdown Farm 'special *'Feed the pig daily'' "Our porcine friends love nothing better than food. Except mud. Food and mud. And sleeping. Food, mud and sleeping. And being ridden around. Okay they like a lot of things, but they won't like you unless you feed them. Throw something into their pen, or interact and choose the feed option. Be aware of what they like! Pigs eat anything but they aren't fans of meat!" *'''Make a Brounie offering ''daily'' "The Brounies are mischievous Fae sprites who love human food as much as they love playing pranks. With the right offering they might even help out! Use the large Offering Bowl outside your house and gift them an item. Do not forget to do so though, they have a right old temper!" *'Meet Twig special (unlocked after reading the letter from Twig)'' Go and meet Twig in Dreamer's Nook. Day 2 *'''Pick a dandelion ''daily'' *'Feed the pig 'daily *'Make a Brounie offering 'daily *'Fill water trough 'weekly "Not to be mistaken for Phil the Trough, a Poppyhill farmer who had a long body and drank nothing but water. Just get a tin bucket and use it on a fresh water source (well, we can't give you any clues). Then hold the bucket and pour it into the trough. Easy peasy pigsy drinky." *'Buy a tin bucket ' special (unlocked after talking to Father) "There are 2 types of bucket in Quill, as referenced in this old folk rhyme... One two, bucket of poo, Three four, knock on the door, Five six, spread it with sticks Seven Eight, it pranks them just great. Sorry, wrong rhyme. Just use tin buckets for liquids and wooden ones for poop. Get one from the shop in the village." Day 3 *'Pick a dandelion 'daily *'Feed the pig 'daily *'Make a Brounie offering 'daily *'Buy seeds from Market 'special (unlocked after talking to Father) "Go to the market or find a travelling trader and buy seeds. They come in packs of 4, like wolves, although wolves are extinct so there is no proof of that." Day 4 *'Feed the pig 'daily *'Make a Brounie offering 'daily *'Get a sickle from the blacksmith ' special (unlocked after talking to Father) "I want to ride my buy a sickle, sang the ancient Queen of Quill, Her majesty Frederick of Mercury. "Brian, May I borrow some money to buy a sickle?", she is said to have said. "Roger!" said the Tailor. The Deacon of the land, St John, was a bit of a Bohemian and went Gaga over the idea. It was at this point that the reference writer was killed, and the rest, as they say, is a kind of magic news of the world made in heaven. What has any of this got to do with buying a sickle from the Blacksmiths?!" *'Deliver Milk to Mother Hubbard ' special Go to Candlewych Cottage to the far west with some milk. Day 5 *'Feed the pig 'daily *'Make a Brounie offering 'daily *'Water 1 crops that need to grow' daily *'Cure Father's illness' special "Father has got a case of The Greens. Not an actual case, hidden under his bed. Find him a cure, either natural, or expensively procured from somewhere like, you know, the Apothecary." Day 6 *'Feed the pig 'daily *'Make a Brounie offering 'daily *'Deliver Milk to Pappy Cowe 'special "Pappy lives on Cowpat Farm, north of Candlewych West. He must not like his family to let them do it!" Day 7 *'Feed the pig 'daily *'Make a Brounie offering 'daily *'Make a recipe 'daily *'Attend Druida's Day as festivities 'daily (unlocked after talking to Father) "Go to the Festival Green, South of Candlewych Village, and partake of the honouring of our beloved Druida, Goddess of the Orchards. Take apt Offerings and feel free to watch the dancing and even play an instrument. But DO NOT forget to make an Offering unless you want to wake up with a love for hopping and lilypads!" *'Assign your Goddess Favour 'special' '(unlocked after completing the task above) "On Solsday your boons reset and you can spend any grace you have gained through offerings during the last week." Day 8 *'Feed the pig 'daily *'Make a Brounie offering 'daily *'Collect Honey 'weekly *'Give Goddess Offering 'special '' "Every villager gives offering to the six goddesses each week or face their wrath in curses and jinxes" *'Deliver Milk to Hazel Nutt special ' "In northern Cuckoo Wood you can find Hazel at the Cattery " *'Read the noticeboard in the village special (unlocked after talking to Father)'' "Read the noticeboard in the village." *'Cat Rescue 'special (unlocked after talking to Hazel) "Hazel's cat gone missing, find it and get it to follow you back to Hazel!" Day 9 *'Feed the pig 'daily *'Feed cat 'daily *'Make a Brounie offering 'daily *'Water 1 crops that need to grow 'daily *'Give Goddess Offering 'special '' *'Deliver Milk to Worzel Scrumpy 'special ' "Head to Testy Acres and GIFT milk to Worzel " *'Meet Lucy at North Gate henge after 6pm special (unlocked after reading the letter from Lucy Arrows)'' "Meet Lucy after 6pm in North Gate by the henge." Day 10 *'Feed the pig 'daily *'Feed cat 'daily *'Make a Brounie offering 'daily *'Give Goddess Offering 'special '' *'Deliver Honey to Jacob Crackle 'special ' "Old Jacob can be found at the Burial Grounds" *'Create a custom task special (unlocked after talking to Father)'' "Create a custom task for yourself from your calendar! Head to the top of the list to find an 'Add Task' option that takes you through the process." Day 11 *'Feed the pig 'daily *'Feed cat 'daily *'Make a Brounie offering 'daily *'Give Goddess Offering 'special '' *'Meet Ash Brown in Cuckoo Wood 'special (unlocked after reading the letter from Ash Brown) "Ash Brown requests your company in Cuckoo Wood in search of an answer to an enigma..." Day 12 *'''Feed the pig ''daily'' *'Feed cat 'daily *'Make a recipe 'daily *'Give Goddess Offering 'special '' *'On this day you get Invitation from Twig.' He says he's going to meet you outside your house the next day, during the night, and bring you to Mr. Fairweather. This event can't be skipped, no matter if you've read the letter or not. Day 13 *'Feed the pig daily *'''Feed cat ''daily'' *'Make a recipe 'daily *'Make a Brounie offering 'daily *'Water 1 crops that need to grow 'daily *'Give Goddess Offering 'special '' *'Meet Sibling at North Gate''' "Your sibling left a note to come to North Gate. They didn't say why..."